Soulmate in a Second
by hogwartswonderland
Summary: What can happen in a second? Well, for Darcy Lewis she can have a brush with death (again) AND meet her soulmate.


**Soulmate in a Second**

 **Prompt: What can happen in a second? Soulmate AU**

 **Pairing: Darcy Lewis/Sam Wilson**

Darcy Lewis (unfortunately) was no stranger to near death experiences. It first started when she was 4 and on vacation with her parents in Florida. They had ordered some calamari for dinner, and when Darcy took a bite her lips puffed up and her entire face became swollen. Who knew she was allergic to squid? After that incident, it was common to find Darcy in the emergency room for some kind of accident. From breaking her tailbone on a carnival ride, to almost caused an avalanche while skiing, and then being attacked by a racoon while camping; it was safe to say that Fate was not her friend.

To be fair, Darcy knew she practically begged for these accidents by being often going on spontaneous adventures and otherwise doing stupid shit. It wasn't until she was at her internship with Doc Foster in New Mexico and running from a fire-breathing robot that she began questioning her ability to make smart decisions. After the debacle with Thor, Darcy made the executive choice to decline a position with the Men in Black Agency (Aliens=trouble) and to take a job as the assistant for a low-level lobbyist.

As an assistant in DC, Darcy found herself having to run errands all around the city for her boss. They needed coffee? Darcy went across town to their favorite hipster coffee house to get it? Some documents needed to be photocopied and the copier was out of commission? She was the girl to travel to FedEx to get it done! A good majority of her job is running around DC, which leads us to her current position on the corner of 4th St. and H St., holding a paper bag of Shrimp Lo Main to take back to her boss for lunch.

She is amid telling Jane via text that no, pop tarts are not good for breakfast, lunch, and dinner when she notices that the light changed to show the picture of the person walking. The countdown for 20 seconds as already started so Darcy tucks her phone into her jacket pocket and begins speed walking across the busy intersection. Seeing as she was in a hurry to get back to the office, Darcy completely forgot to check both way- it was always safe to do so even when the pedestrian has the right of way- and fails to notice the large tractor trailer that was making a beeline for the snarky assistant.

It wasn't until it was close enough for Darcy to hear the roar of the engine (and the loud shouting of the man behind her) that she realized that there was about to be a Darcy shaped pancake on the street, and that it was too late for her to do anything. All she can do is stare at it in horror as it speeds towards her. She makes a silent prayer thanking the cosmos for allowing her to make it to 22 and asks a higher power to make it so that her parents find her will, which explained in detail that Darcy wanted her iPod buried with her so that she could take her tunes to the afterlife. She was going to pray for Thor to watch over Jane (god knows what that woman would do without her) when she is pushed out of the path of the truck. She lands on the concrete with a hard thud, scraping her hands and making a hole in her pantyhose, then felt a large mass fall onto her with the same velocity, taking away what little breath she had left.

The sight of Darcy's 12th near death experience has caught the attention of many onlookers. There is a small crowd huddled on the other side of the street; phones in their hands, taking video of the heroic save, or some on the line with 911 to report the rouge vehicle. Some vehicles have stopped to see what was going on, but all Darcy could focus on was getting up and thanking her personal superhero (she couldn't wait to tell Jane that she had one!). The guy- she assumed it was a he based on how heavy the body on top of her was- let out a groan (yep, definitely male) as he rolled to the side, finally allowing Darcy to get up and collect herself.

After retrieving her glasses (thankfully not broken) and locating the Chinese food that flew out of her hands during the accident (it was spilled out all over the road), she finally turns around to greet her savior. She is not expecting to meet a handsome man with short, military cropped hair, a goatee, and some very delicious looking muscles that were just barely hidden beneath his polo shirt.

"Stars and Stripes! You just saved my life! I totally owe you my first-born child or a life debt right now."

Mr. Hottie just stares at her bewildered before his face breaks into a grin. "I am pretty sure your first kid will be with me, so that makes us even in my books."

Darcy lets out a huff of annoyance. It figures that her handsome superhero would a d-bag. "Someone sure is cocky. I retract my earlier statement."

"It's not being cocky if you are my soulmate." His comment makes Darcy's brain melt to the point where she can't form coherent sentences. In the distance, police sirens are heard making their way to the newly discovered soulmates position. Mr. Hottie realized that soon they were going to be interrupted, so he quickly stands and helps Darcy up. The skin-to-skin contact brings Darcy back into focus.

"Are your words _Hey! Watch Out!_ By any chance?" Darcy's soulmate asks, hoping to confirm that she was his soulmate.

"Yeah, they are!" She untucks her button up shirt from her skirt and lifts it a sliver so that he can see his words printed across her ribcage. "Sorry, this is the first near death experience I had where someone said my words. Normally this kind of thing doesn't bother me."

He quirks an eyebrow at this. "So, does this happen to you a lot?"

Darcy gave him a slight smirk. "What? Someone saying my soul words or the near-death experience?"

"Both?"

"This was my 12th time nearly dying. You will find that I can be a handful." She crosses her arms over her chest and cocks a hip out to the side, watching as her soulmate briefly glances at her assets before looking her in the eyes.

"Well Trouble, I think I am up for the challenge." Mr. Hottie holds his hand out for her to shake. "The name is Sam Wilson. Nice to finally meet you."

"Ditto. You might as well start calling me Darcy Wilson, 'cause now that I met you, you won't be able to get rid of me."

Sam grins at her in response. "I highly doubt that I will want to. Want to grab some coffee?"

"Let's go Soulmate! I need to get a picture of you so show off to my friends. I have my own superhero now!"


End file.
